So Much For My Happy Ending
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: The story of Eunice Douglas Oliver's Mother and Oliver's father's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So Much For My Happy Ending

Chapter 1

Eunice Smith was finally done with her high school education at the private Baltimore School For Young Ladies. She was planning to go to a college for women in Cambridge Massachusetts, Radcliffe. She was exited to get a degree in English and to a date a certain rich and handsome young man who she wanted to marry. She had her eye on this very handsome young man who she had met last summer, Horace Douglas. His family was friends with her family and had come to Baltimore from New York to visit last summer. This is when he had told Eunice that he was planning on going to Harvard this coming fall. Eunice's college was in the same town as Harvard. Her college Radcliffe was created because Harvard did not allow women to attend Harvard. Eunice had not told her parents about what she had thought about Horace, until it came out in conversation one summer night without it meaning to.

"Oh I am so excited to go to Radcliffe. My friend Eleanor told me how there is so much to do for fun. I can't wait for the dances because…",said Eunice regretting that she had almost told her parents about her crush.

"Eunice, are you already fond of a Harvard student who you hope will take you to a dance?" asked Eunice's mother Elizabeth. _Oh no, Mother senses I like someone,_ thought Eunice.

"Yes, Mother", replied Eunice.

"Well who is it? I hope it is a very respectable young man who would be able to support you in the manner you are accustomed to", replied Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we don't even know who this young man is! How do we know that he would even want to propose? Who is this young man, Eunice?", asked Eunice's father, James.

"Horace Douglas, father", replied Eunice

"Oh how wonderful. He's a delightful young man. Has he told you how he feels about you?", asked Elizabeth.

"I will let the two of you to discuss this while I go to my study for the rest of the evening Goodnight Elizabeth, Eunice", said James before giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek. His wife and daughter then wished him a good night.

"Mother he has said that I am a nice girl, but nothing more", said Eunice.

"Well I hope he asks for your hand in marriage", said Elizabeth.

"So do I mother I'm very fond of him, but first I must wait for him to ask me out", said Eunice.

"Oh, I hope he will, but Eunice I do hope you spend much time on your coursework. It would be a disgrace if you fail because you spend too much time at parties or socializing with your friends", said Elizabeth.

"Oh Mother, I love English and can't wait to study it some more", said Eunice.

"Good, your father will be happy to hear that. I also want you to remember to stick with your kind. I hear that some that go to college are not of the same class as us. I do not want you to associate with those girls. Do you understand Eunice?", replied Elizabeth.

"Oh yes mother. I don't know why I would ever spend time with them!", declared Eunice.

"Good, now it is getting rather late and I am going to retire to my room for the remainder of the night. Goodnight Eunice", said Elizabeth.

"Goodnight Mother", replied Eunice. Eunice spent the rest of the night reading romantic poetry while thinking of Horace. In two weeks, she would be attending college and hopefully she would become Horace's sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks after Eunice had revealed the feelings she had for Horace to her parents, she was arriving in Cambridge Massachusetts accompanied by her maid, who would be helping carry Eunice's luggage and helping her unpack once she reached her dormitory. They had ridden the train to Cambridge. As they left the train station, Eunice saw Horace with someone Eunice assumed was some servant of his family carrying his luggage.

"Miss Eunice Smith, how nice to see you again, you look lovely. I do recall you telling me that you would attend Radcliffe this fall", said Horace as he continued to walk with Eunice as the family servant followed behind.

"Why thank you Mr. Horace Douglas, you look lovely as well. I also remember you telling me you'd be attending Harvard this fall", replied Eunice.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me this evening? I know of a wonderful restaurant we can go to", said Horace.

"Oh I would like that very much, Horace!, said Eunice

"Would you like to meet me at 6:00 in front of the main sign of Harvard college?", asked Horace.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! I'll see you then", said Eunice.

"Have a good day Eunice", said Horace.

"You too, Horace", said Eunice.

As soon as Eunice and her maid Eliza arrived at Eunice's dorm room and began unpacking the conversation soon turned to Horace.

"Isn't he wonderful Eliza?, asked Eunice.

"He is a very nice young man. He seemed to enjoy your company last summer, but you know he may not feel the exact same way about you that you feel about him. Eunice, I know what it's like to be in love. I've had a love of my own", said Eliza.

"You, really? You must tell me about it!", said Eunice

"I can write to you here and tell you about it. Right now, we have to finish getting you unpacked. Then I'm going to go to back", said Eliza.

"I can't wait to read what you'll write. You must make sure that mother doesn't find out about the letter. We both may get in trouble then", said Eunice whose mother would not approve of her daughter writing to a servant.

"I'll make sure she doesn't see it Miss Smith", said Eliza.

"Oh thank you, Eliza", said Eunice. Eunice would normally never want to be written to by a maid, but she loved hearing about love!

When Eunice was done supervising Eliza unpack and had said goodbye, she went to visit her friend Eleanor who lived in the room next door.

"Eunice, how nice to see you. I must introduce you to my other friends, all from very prominent families of course. Would you like to come to dinner this evening?", asked Eleanor.

"Oh, I already have plans for dinner. I have been invited to dinner by a young man", said Eunice.

"Oh Eunice, you must tell me all about him!", exclaimed Eunice.

"Well his father moves in the same social circles as the wealthiest families in the country! His name is Horace Douglas and he is so handsome! He's told me I'm nice and that I looked lovely today! Isn't it wonderful?", exclaimed Eunice.

"Oh it is wonderful! I do hope he will continue to date you! I can't wait to meet him someday!", said Eleanor.

"Oh I'm sure you will, Eleanor! I hope you will! Would you like to help me decide what I'm going to wear this evening?", asked Eunice.

"Yes, we can pick out your outfit for tonight and then later we might even talk about school. I can tell you which professors are dull and which ones actually give somewhat interesting lectures", said Eleanor.

"Well, I can show you my outfits and then you can give me your opinion on which looks best. My mother always says dress to impress and I can't wait to do that tonight", exclaimed Eunice.

Eunice decided on a long black dress, a pearl necklace and some diamond earrings. Eleanor thought that Eunice looked very glamorous.

"I'm sure that Horace will be quite impressed, Eunice. You look very glamorous. I hope you have a wonderful evening, said Eleanor.

Eunice was very excited as she went to meet Horace. She hoped she would make a good impression.

"Eunice you look very elegant this evening. I have an automobile and driver to take us to the restaurant. Instead of father hiring a chauffeur and letting me take one of our cars, he's hired a driver and car for me to use while I'm here", said Horace.

"Thank you Horace, you look very handsome. I'm so glad we have an automobile. I can't walk very far in these heels without my feet aching", said Eunice.

When they arrived at the restaurant Horace helped Eunice out of the automobile. This impressed Eunice who thought he was quite a gentleman. The restaurant was very elegant and Eunice did not feel overdressed at all. Horace started out the conversation by asking how Eunice's family was and then began to talk about how his family had become so wealthy." It all started with my grandfather who was a miner in Wales and wanted to come to America to become a successful businessman…" Eunice began to listen to Horace, but soon became bored and began to daydream as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"So Eunice where did your family come from?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry what was the question?", asked Eunice, a bit embarrassed she hadn't been paying attention.

"Where did your family come from?", asked Horace.

"Oh England, they came to Jamestown",said Eunice.

"John Smith?", asked Horace.

"We were the other Smith family. My ancestor did not love that Indian girl!", declared Eunice.

"So what's your major, Eunice?", asked Horace.

"English", Eunice replied

"What a sensible major for a young woman. I don't believe a woman should be in business or science or Mathematics", said Horace.

"Oh, well I loathe science and Mathematics! I wouldn't have any use for it!", exclaimed Eunice.

"Eunice, you are a very beautiful young lady. I just realized how beautiful you are", said Horace.

"Thank you Horace. You are a very handsome young man, you know", said Eunice

"Thank you, Eunice so what English and American Literature do you like?", asked Horace.

Eunice spent the rest of the evening talking about how much she loved Romeo and Juliet and romantic poetry while flirting with Horace. Horace then told her that he wanted to be businesses major so he could successfully run the family business. When saying goodbye Horace did not show Eunice any affection, but asked her out again. Eunice hoped that she would receive the first kiss from Horace soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eunice and Horace had been having dinner at the same restaurant for the past month. They mostly would talk about school and Eunice would always mention romantic poetry or anything romantic in the conversation. She would spend time discussing what she had learned in her classes and sometimes tell Horace about her social life. That was a subject that Horace found boring, but Eunice thought as long as he bored her with his talk about his business classes, she had every right to bore him with talk of her social life.

"So in one of my English classes we are discussing similes. I love similes! Does this make me sound like a grind?", asked Eunice

"Not at all, you are very interested in what you learn in your courses, just as I am", said Horace.

"Well I love them because it sounds wonderful when they are romantic", said Eunice.

"Like what?", asked Horace.

"You are as beautiful as an opera aria, Horace", said Eunice.

"I can't see an aria, Eunice."

"Horace you can hear the beauty of an aria! Stop teasing me!", exclaimed Eunice.

"May I use a simile about you, dear?" asked Horace.

"Oh Horace, if you call me dear I'll have to call you darling! Of course you may use a simile to describe me",exclaimed Eunice.

"You are as sweet as the sweetest wine", said Horace.

"Wine, Horace you aren't of age to be making a simile like that!", said Eunice wondering how many times he had tried wine.

"Oh Eunice, don't seem so naïve! I just complimented you dear. I'm sure you've had a drink before.", said Horace.

"I've tasted champagne once. I do like that you've called me sweet though. It's very sweet!", said Eunice.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend Eunice? I was thinking we could go to the opera and symphony in Boston on Saturday and Sunday. The Opera is Saturday evening and the Symphony is Sunday", said Horace.

"Oh I'd love to go, Horace, but it is getting late now and we must get me back to my dormitory. What time will you be picking me up on Saturday?"

"How about 4:45, that way we can go out to dinner before the symphony. I know of a wonderful French restaurant we can go to. The opera is Macbeth. Have you seen that before?", asked Horace.

"Oh yes I've seen it in Baltimore once. It's wonderful. I can't wait to see it again. Thank you so much Horace!", exclaimed Eunice.

"You're welcome Eunice. I'm sure the evening will be marvelous. I know you'd like to get back to campus though."

"Yes will the automobile be ready soon?", asked Eunice.

"Yes, it should be here in 5 minutes", said Horace.

As Horace walked Eunice back to her dorm from the car, they were holding hands. Once they were in front of Eunice's dorm Horace asked Eunice, "May I kiss you?", asked Horace.

"Of course you may!", exclaimed Eunice.

Horace then gave her quick kiss on the lips. Eunice was so thrilled that she had received her kiss. She went to tell Eleanor all about her lovely night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eunice had spent all morning working on a paper and studying for a quiz. She was about to go have some lunch with her friends and was glad to take a break from her studies.

"Eunice, you really shouldn't spend so much time studying. College can be fun, you know!", said Eunice's friend Charlotte.

"My parents expect me to get good grades and I want to be able to impress people with my outstanding grades. I am intelligent, but I'm not a genius. In order to get all A's it takes a lot of hard work for me", said Eunice.

"Well you do have a social life and a beau. I suppose you aren't a grind. I suppose we all have different study habits, but what a dull topic of conversation. Are you excited about your date tonight?", asked Charlotte.

"Oh of course I am! Horace is such a dear and I love the opera, especially when it is based on Shake sphere. If we ever put on a production of Macbeth, don't you think I'd make a wonderful Lady Macbeth?"

"Oh yes you would be wonderful! You are so dramatic, Eunice", said her friend Jane.

"I think you would be wonderful as one of the three witches!", joked Eleanor

Eleanor Edwards, you take that back!", exclaimed Eunice.

"I was just joking Eunice, you would make a wonderful Lady Macbeth!", said Eleanor.

Jane, your family lives in Boston. Do you enjoy the opera there?", asked Eunice.

"Oh yes, it is wonderful. I'm sure you will enjoy it", said Jane.

After lunch Eunice finished another page of her paper she was working on. She loved her new typewriter. She couldn't imagine writing by hand. When she was finished with that she put on her best evening dress and jewelry, put on her makeup and got on her new fur coat and grabbed her handbag and went to meet Horace

"Eunice you will look just like Boston's finest, but you will be the most beautiful lady there", complimented Horace.

"Oh Horace darling, you look wonderful in that tuxedo! Thank you for that sweet compliment", replied Eunice.

"You're welcome dear. Are you ready for our first date in Boston?", asked Horace.

"Oh what a silly question! Yes, I am!", replied Eunice.

"Well then let's get going, dear",said Horace.

The ride to Boston was very short and they went directly to the restaurant where they had a delicious meal and Eunice ran though the synopsis of Macbeth for Horace, because she had just read it in one of her classes.

Once at the opera they had a wonderful time. Horace and Eunice enjoyed the opera very much. Later that night when Eunice arrived in front her dorm, Horace tenderly embraced her and gave a long kiss. It was so romantic.

"Horace this has been the best night that I have had in a long time, but I must go now. It's getting late, darling. I'll see you tomorrow, darling", said Eunice knowing she must make it in her dorm before curfew.

"Goodbye dear", said Horace.

The rest of the evening Eunice read some romantic poetry, well actually she memorized it so she could recite it to Horace. The next day she spent studying and preparing for dinner and the symphony. It was another wonderful night with Horace.

That night at dinner Eunice decided it would be a good time to recite something romantic.

"Horace there is something romantic that I've been studying in one of my courses that I'd like to recite for you.

"Well I'd love to hear it, dear", said Horace.

Eunice then recited a love poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning that began; "Say over again and yet once over again, that thou dost love me…"

"Oh Eunice I never yet told that I love you, but you know I do", said Horace.

"I love you Horace Douglas", said Eunice.

"and I love you Eunice Smith and I hope you love Mozart's symphony number 40, because that is what we are going to right now", he said as he paid the bill.

That evening was full of a wonderful night with wonderful music and wonderful company. Eunice was so glad that Horace had told her that he had loved her. She spent the rest of the night telling Eleanor about her time with Horace.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't think Thirsty Thursday existed in 1913, but I'm pretending it does. Thirsty Thursday is when college students party on Thursday night because a lot of colleges don't have many Friday classes.

Chapter 5

There were two weeks until finals week and Eunice was going to spend part of night studying and the rest spending time with her friends. She was just about to go spend time with them in Eleanor's room when a pebble hit her window. She usually would be thrilled, since this was Horace's way of telling her he was here, but this was Thursday. Horace had told her how he had spent his Thursday nights partying, but had never dropped by on a Thursday night before.

Eunice opened the window wondering what would happen. "Hey Eunice, I'm having a swell night with the guys", said Horace who was obviously drunk and was surrounded by some friends

"I can see you are dear, but you didn't need to bring the party here", said Eunice who wished he would just go back to his dorm and stop partying. Eunice's remark dew laughs from Horace and his friends.

"Eunice I was going sing you a song like I do every weekend!", said Horace who then began to sing Let Me Call You Sweetheart.

"Thank you Horace, but please come back on Friday night, if you are sober then", said Eunice.

"Hey Horace, you've got yourself a pretty girl, feisty too!", said a friend of Horace's who then whistled at Eunice.

"Bill she's mine! You don't whistle at my girl!", yelled Horace.

For Eunice, being whistled at was the last straw. She also noticed that Bill had his eyes somewhere where they shouldn't be. She felt very uncomfortable and decided to be assertive. "If you hooligans don't leave now I will call the police and tell them that you are not all of the drinking age!" declared Eunice. To her surprise Horace and his friends actually ran away. Eunice couldn't believe it. She had actually ben assertive. She had always been such a lady before but was so disgusted to see Horace and his friends dunk. She had also felt humiliated by the crude way Bill had behaved. She decided that she would have a talk about it with Horace when she saw him again

Just then there was a knock at Eunice's door. It was Eleanor. Eunice let her in and began to cry.

"Eunice whatever is the matter? I heard all the noise and have never seen you cry so", said Eleanor.

"Oh Eleanor the most horrid thing happened. Horace showed up drunk with his friends. He sang to me like he does when he's sober, but then one of his friends was so crude. He whistled at me and said I was pretty and after I yelled he said I was feisty, and, and..",said a sobbing Eunice.

"It's alright Eunice you can cry all you want. Here take my handkerchief", said Eleanor handing her a handkerchief.

"Thank you. His friend looked at me as if he wanted me to be his girl. Oh, that look of lust in his eyes and then his eyes became fixed on my bosom. Thank goodness Horace yelled at his friend. I hated what his friend had done and then I threatened to call the police on them for drinking because they weren't of age", explained Eunice

"How dreadful Eunice. I have seen my beau stop to see me when he was drunk, but never has he been with such crude friends", explained Eleanor.

"Did I do the right thing by threatening to call the police on them? It was so unladylike to yell so", said Eunice.

"They were not being gentlemen, so there was no need for you to be a lady. I think what you did was what any worried young lady might do", said Eleanor.

"Thank you so much, you are such a dear friend, Eleanor", said Eunice.

"You are welcome Eunice and I want to let you know that what was said tonight will be our secret.", said Eleanor.

"Well I'm going to go sleep. This whole ordeal has been exhausting",said Eunice.

"Goodnight Eunice. I'll see you tomorrow", said Eleanor.

Eunice decided she would have a talk with Horace tomorrow, but would be as polite and proper as she could about it, and if that didn't work she'd allow herself to get angry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was April 2nd 1917 and Eunice decided to scan the headlines of a newspaper she had bought. It was a beautiful spring day and she was sitting on bench by her dorm. She gasped when she read the headline "President Wilson Declares War Against Germany." She then went on to read about how a draft was going to be instituted. She immediately thought of her now fiancé Horace. They were going to be married in June after graduation. He had proposed their sophomore year and had them planned to wait until after graduation. She decided to contact him as soon as possible. The thought of him going to war saddened her. She hoped whatever happened they could still have their wedding on their planed date. She rushed to the phone in her dorm to call his dorm.

"Hello, this is Horace Douglas answering the telephone of Thomson Hall", said Horace

"Oh, you sound like such a gentleman. This is Eunice and I want to know if you heard about the war. Horace it frightens me so, thinking of if you must go to war", said Eunice.

"Oh you don't need to be worried yet dear. I have to see if I've been drafted", explained Horace.

"Oh Horace I hope this war won't do anything to our wedding plans", said Eunice.

"Oh Eunice there is no need to worry yet. Just stay calm, ok honey?", said Horace

"I'll try darling", replied Eunice.

"Bye, dear", said Horace.

"Bye darling", said Eunice.

Horace was drafted and was scheduled to report to Navy training 2 weeks after he and Eunice were going to be married. Eunice was thankful that the wedding was still able to go on as planned.

Eunice was so excited for the wedding and wanted it to be perfect. It was held in New York City in the church that Horace's family attended. There were many people at the wedding, the receiving line seemed to take forever, and so many more were at the reception. The reception is where the perfect day went wrong. Horace got drunk and Eunice hated it. Here it was their special night and he was drunk. Part of her thought that it wasn't right and she should scold him, but then part of her thought he had a right to do what he wanted at his wedding reception. That night as their chauffer drove to Niagara Falls Horace fell asleep and Eunice cried knowing that Horace would probably wake up with a headache by the time they reached the hotel. That's exactly what happened and he spent the rest of the night getting rid of his headache.

"Horace, do you realize that we only have two weeks together until you must leave? I want these weeks to be full of good memories that I can remember you by when you are away at war. Horace. For me seeing you get drunk and sleep it off it in the limo is not a pleasant memory", said Eunice.

"Honey I promise I'll spend these next two weeks with you as much as possible. Once we move into our new place next week, it'll be so much fun. We can throw a huge party with our friends. We could have many to dinner and it can be catered and have the best wine", said Horace.

"Horace, must we have wine? Do you want to feel like you do now the morning before you leave for training?" asked Eunice.

"If you don't want any alcohol at the party I'll have to tell everyone you are in that crazy temperance society", said Horace.

"That would be a lie Horace. I'm not in the WTCU. Horace, can you please not drink at one party, just one!", exclaimed Eunice who had been pleading with him to not be drunk around her since he had showed up drunk outside of her dorm, freshman year.

"Ok one party and one party only Eunice, but when I come back from the war I will still have parties with alcohol", said Horace.

"Horace, what if you don't come back?", asked Eunice who had been thinking about this occasionally ever since war was declared.

"I would leave everything to you, my dear", said Horace before passionately kissing Eunice.

"Oh Horace, I love you so much. Can we… You know", said Eunice blushing.

"I know what you mean, dear and I'd love too, darling. After all what are honeymoons for?", asked Horace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the Prohibition of alcohol had become law Eunice had thought that Horace would have no access to it. However she was mistaken. Horace had been visiting a speakeasy every Friday night for the last several months. Eunice who had found out she was pregnant in November of 1919, November 30th was now five weeks from her due date was one again worried about Horace. It was midnight and he hadn't come home. She loved her husband very much, but hated that he never admitted that he had a drinking problem. Next week is when a series of races at Saratoga Springs that took four weeks would start. Horace loved going to the races and Eunice loved the social scene as well. She especially loved the hats. She hoped Horace had booked a room or cottage already. She wanted to be comfortable as possible these last few weeks before their child was born. Eunice heard the door open Horace came in staggering and whistling.

"Horace thank God you're home, but why can't you stop drinking. One of these days that speakeasy may be raided and you could be arrested. That worries me, dear!", said Eunice.

"Eunice, I have not been drinking. Oh my God, Pink Elephants Eunice they are coming out of the wall! Eunice help me, they are coming after me! Get them away from me!", exclaimed Horace who truly believed his hallucination was real. _Oh no, not the elephants_ thought Eunice. It was so painful to watch him go through with this.

"Darling they are not there. You had too much to drink. Let's go to bed alright?",said Eunice trying to make him realize he was hallucinating.

"No, Eunice they are here! Let's go to the bedroom and close the door. They won't follow us in there", said Horace.

"Alright, come along dear", said Eunice as they went up the stairs in their two story luxury apartment. Eunice hated this, it had happened before and every time it had happened she would comfort him until he fell asleep. Eunice prayed as she had before to ask God to help them though this difficult time. She was not particularly religious in her youth, but it seemed these days she was crying out to God for help more often.

The next week Eunice and Horace went to Saratoga Springs for the races. Eunice loved going to the races before she married and she loved it now. As the men watched the horse races, the women talked amongst themselves and admired all the fashionable hats Eunice was receiving all kinds of advice from her friends on how her child should be properly raised. In three weeks she had decided which agency to hire a nanny from, where the best places to buy baby clothes on the Upper East Side was and what private school was the best.

There was however something that Eunice was not happy about, the accommodations that she and Horace had these last few weeks. By the time Horace had got around to making reservations the only place left that had vacancy was a bed & breakfast in a former farmhouse run a by widow of a farmer whose son had left farming to get a job in New York City.

On Eunice's due date she had decided to stay at the farmhouse instead of going to the races. Grace, the woman who had run the bed and breakfast had told her that she was a midwife. Eunice however was intent on having the baby at the hospital. Grace intended to take her to the hospital but something happened that changed that.

"Grace we must get to the hospital, right away, my water broke!", said Eunice panicking.

"Mrs. Douglas let me help you to the car", said Grace.

A few minutes later, Eunice couldn't believe her ears when Grace told her that the car would not start.

"No that means I have to have my baby in a farmhouse! Oh dear! Call a doctor, I must have a doctor", said Eunice

"I will as soon as I help get you comfortable", said Grace.

The doctor arrived just when Eunice needed him and she was very grateful that he had come with something to ease the pain. When her baby was born she was exhausted and had hoped that Horace would be home to meet his son, soon.

That evening when Horace had come home, he was delighted to have a son.

"Oh honey, he's beautiful. How would you like it if we named him Oliver?", asked Horace.

"Oliver reminds me of Oliver Twist. I don't want my child to be named after a fictional orphan and pickpocket", declared Eunice.

"Oh you English majors! I was thinking of our chief justice Oliver Wendell Homes. I have worked with so many in the legal profession, and I love that name", said Horace.

"Alright dear, Oliver Wendell it is!", said Eunice who was exhausted, but very excited that she was a mother. She did not want to take care of her own child, and needed to regain her strength so she paid Grace's niece to be a temporary nanny until she had enough strength to return home. Grace's nice ended up going back to New York City with them until the nanny was hired. Eunice loved to spend time with and when she could play with baby Oliver and loved kissing him goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the day after Oliver's fourth birthday and Eunice was again having lunch with some of her friends who were at Oliver's birthday party with their children the day before. These women were actually her closest group of friends.

"It was such a delightful party you hosted yesterday. Lilly did a wonderful job organizing those games. I enjoyed watching our children have so much fun", said Eunice's friend Alice.

"Yes she is very creative. I think she works very well with children Oliver's age. Oliver loved all of the presents that everyone got him. In fact he should be out to see you soon. Lilly is about to take Oliver and Cynthia to the park. I'm so pleased that she has been the nanny for so long. She's wonderful", said Eunice.

Just then Lilly walked in the room with Oliver and Cynthia.

"Oliver these are the mothers of some of your friends at the party yesterday. They got you your presents", said Eunice.

"Thank you for the presents! My new toys are really fun to play with", said Oliver.

Cynthia dear, can you say hello to my friends?", asked Eunice.

"Hello", said Cynthia.

"Your friends are the mommies of mine?", asked Oliver.

"That's right dear. Have a fun time at the park", said Eunice.

"Bye mommy", said Oliver

"Goodbye Oliver, goodbye Cynthia", said Eunice.

After Lilly left with Oliver and Cynthia, the topic of conversation turned to Eunice's children.

"They are so adorable Eunice.", said Alice.

"Oliver is such a polite little boy. He didn't even have to be told to say thank you! It always seems like Billy's nanny or I always have to prompt Billy to do so", said Eunice's friend Harriet.

"Yes I'm very proud of the children's manners!", said Eunice

"How has Horace been, Eunice? I haven't seen him in a while", said Alice.

"He's been very busy at work. I do wish he wouldn't spend so much time at work", replied Eunice.

"My husband has been spending a lot of time at work as well", said Harriet.

Eunice enjoyed the rest of the afternoon as much as she could, even though she had not seen Horace for two days. This has happened once before, but did not happen much. Horace usually came home from work during the week and did not go out then and not come back two days later. After Eunice went to an appointment with her hair stylist and got home and had dinner, Horace had not come back yet. When Oliver asked her, Where is daddy?" Eunice told him would be home soon and she hoped she was right.

Later that night Eunice was reading Oliver and Cynthia a bedtime story. This was one of her favorite things to do with them. Oliver had wanted his mother to read a fairytale. By the end when Eunice had read "and they lived happily ever after", Eunice couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Mommy what's wrong?", asked a worried Oliver.

"Oh Oliver don't worry about me, dear. Goodnight Oliver, goodnight Cynthia", said Eunice before giving her children a kiss goodnight.

"Mrs. Douglas, are you alright?",asked Lilly upon seeing Eunice's tear stained face after Eunice had left Oliver and Cynthia's room.

"I'll be fine Lilly", said Eunice.

When Horace finally got home Eunice was thankful and furious. She thanked God he was alive but was ready to argue with him. She was taught that this was not ladylike in her youth, but she had decided that unlike their arguments they had before she was not going to nice and then get mad, but stay mad the whole argument.

"Horace Douglas, where have you been? You have been gone for two days!", declared Eunice.

"Honey didn't I tell you I had a convention to go to?", asked Horace.

"No ,you didn't and you had me worried sick! I wondered if you were dead Horace. I was so scared! Do you understand how you've made me feel?", asked Eunice

"Eunice, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you.", said Horace whose speech was slurred.

"Horace you stopped at the speakeasy again! Darling please next time you are going out of town tell me", said Eunice crying.

"Eunice stop being so hysterical! I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight", said Horace.

"Goodnight, Horace", said a frustrated Eunice.

Eunice went to bed crying that night hoping that this was the last time Horace would ever be gone for more than a day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The year was 1932 and prohibition was still law. Horace had never been arrested and the speakeasy he went to had never been raided. Eunice was still married after all these years. She sometimes thought of divorce, but that was so rare and such a long and difficult procedure. She also had some hope that one day Horace would change ways stop drinking. She knew that it probably wouldn't happen. She just couldn't divorce him, maybe someday, but not now. Horace had been gone for three days now. This was a regular occurrence these days. Eunice was planning on going to their newly decorated vacation home in Sans Point with the children. She hadn't even told Horace about the house being newly redecorated. She hadn't had much time to talk to him lately. She was about to head out to the limo to leave when her butler, Jeeves informed her she had a long distance call from London.

"Hello?", said Eunice.

"Eunice this is Wallis. How are you?", replied Wallis Eunice's friend from her childhood.

"Wallis, how nice of you to call. I'm all right; this horrible economy hasn't affected us much. We've moved into a smaller apartment, only 4,000 Square feet but it's still on Park Avenue and I can't afford tickets to the Symphony and Opera, so I just go to the opera, but still I was able to redecorate our house in Sans Point", replied Eunice trying not to bring up Horace.

"It sounds like you are doing well. Are you still with Horace?", asked Wallis.

"Yes, I am. Who are you with at the moment? It seems like the only time you call me is to tell me about who you are with", said Eunice.

"Well I'm having a party tonight where Prince Edward is coming. Everybody who knows him calls him David", replied Wallis.

"Are you seeing him now?", asked Eunice.

"I'd like to eventually", said Wallis.

I suppose if anything major happens I'll hear about it. I was just about to go on a vacation to Sans Point with the children", said Eunice.

"Just the children?", asked Wallis.

"Yes, I don't know if Horace will show up or not. I haven't seen him in three days", said Eunice.

"Eunice, divorce him. There are so many other wonderful men out there", said Wallis.

"Wallis you know I'm not like you. I don't want to divorcee because then if I ever decide to date someone people will think I'm like you!", said Eunice.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Wallis.

"That you have an affair with so many of the men you are with!", exclaimed Eunice.

"Well that is true. I suppose I'll never change your mind, Eunice. Have a wonderful vacation, or as we say over here holiday", said Wallis.

"Goodbye, Wallis", said Eunice.

"Bye, Eunice", replied Eunice.

As Eunice, Oliver and Cynthia and Lilly rode in the limo to their home at Sans Point Oliver kept on talking about how beautiful the countryside was.

"Oh Mother, aren't those fields beautiful?", asked Oliver.

"Oliver it's just some plants", said Eunice.

"Well I think it looks very pretty", said Oliver.

"Are you feeling all right Oliver?", asked Eunice as she put her hand on his forehead.

"Mother I'm fine, I just want to farm someday", said Oliver.

"You mean own a place where you have some horses a large number of staff to take care of them, right?", asked Eunice.

"No I mean a farm where I will plant crops", said Oliver.

"I don't want any son of mine to ever have a job where they are digging in the dirt", said Eunice.

"When you are planting, it's soil!", said Oliver.

"How would you know, Oliver", asked a shocked Eunice.

"I've been reading about it, mother", said Oliver.

"Really, now Oliver I want you to focus on your studies so you can go to Harvard someday", said Eunice.

"Mother is right. Farmers are poor people who dig in the dirt. That's yucky!", said Cynthia.

"See your ten year old sister makes more sense than you do. I don't want to hear about farming anymore on this vacation. Is that clear Oliver?", said Eunice.

"Yes mother", said Oliver. Eunice did not know that Oliver had a book with him, What is Agriculture: A Guide for Young People.

Later that night Oliver was reading his book in his room. Cynthia was much to her dismay reviewing her multiplication tables with Lilly. Eunice was reading Jane Austen in the living room, trying to forget her troubles, when Horace walked into the living room.

"Hi honey, is it just me or does the living room look different?", asked Horace.

"I had it redecorated, Horace and if you were home more often, I could've told you. How on earth did you get here? Did you drive your car?", asked Eunice.

"I did and it hit a tree on our property", Horace said as if it was not a problem.

"Oh Horace, I'm glad you are alright, but I hope you didn't total the car. Horace I don't want you to see the children until you are sober", said Eunice.

"I was going to sleep it off, Eunice. Do you want to go riding tomorrow?", asked Horace.

"Maybe, but the first thing I want you to do tomorrow, after you are sober is see if that car can be fixed", said Eunice.

"Why do you always tell me what to do Eunice?", asked Horace.

"Because I love you Horace and I want to help you", said Eunice before kissing him on the check. That night she prayed for Horace like she had been doing for years.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By 1937, Horace was telling Eunice very frequently that had meetings to go to or was going to work on the weekends. Eunice didn't believe Horace was going to work, but was going to out to drink. The love that Horace had once for Eunice was no longer there and she was suspicious, that there might be someone else. She decided to drop by at what was her favorite place to go for cocktails and see if he was doing more than drinking.

One evening before dinner she went to Omri's for cocktails with some of her friends. A few minutes later, Eunice saw Horace walk in with a blond woman who must have been at least ten years younger than him. She looked like Mae West.

"Hello, Horace. Would you mind introducing your friend", said Eunice in the iciest tone she could muster.

"Hi, honey this is Blanche. Her family is in the oil industry down in Texas", explained Horace.

Nice to meet you, Mrs. Douglas", said Blanche.

"Yes, that's right. I am Mrs. Douglas! Do you have some business to discuss with my husband?", asked Eunice.

"We were going to talk about stocks", said Blanche.

"Oh really? Well after dinner Horace, I'll give you a ride home", said Eunice determined to keep the two apart.

"Thanks, Eunice", said Horace after giving Eunice a kiss.

That evening during dinner Horace talked to Blanche about how her father's stocks were doing. They were dining with Eunice and her friends. Eunice began to think; maybe Blanche was just a friend of Horace's. That evening she questioned him about Blanche.

"Horace is there anything going on between you and Blanche?",asked Eunice

"Oh honey, we are just friends. Did I ever spend all evening on our dates talking about stocks?" asked Horace.

"No, I suppose you are right, Horace. You still drink though and you know how much I detest your drinking", said Eunice.

"Well I like drinking and I promised some friends I'd meet them tonight. Bye, honey", said Horace.

"No, Horace don't go", Eunice pleaded.

"I'm going to go drinking Eunice. You can't stop me!" said Horace his voice was full of anger.

Eunice blocked the door of the penthouse. She thought she might try to stop him.

"Eunice, get out of my dam way! I need my booze!" said Horace.

"No!", said Eunice", who was amazed at what this had come to. Horace had never got this upset before.

"I told you Eunice, get out of my dam way!" roared Horace who then slapped Eunice's face. This was the first time he had ever hit her and Eunice was so afraid. She thought she should let him go because she was fearful of what would happen if she kept blocking his way. As soon as Horace left Eunice decided that if Horace did not come home in 24 hours, she would start looking for a divorce lawyer. She could not live with Horace if he would become abusive. She had hoped for 18 years that he would stop drinking, but this was the last straw and she had given up.

A few minutes later Oliver and Cynthia returned to their apartment with their dates from prom, and were surprised to find their mother in tears.

"John, Helen, as soon as you say goodbye to your dates, please go on home. I would like to talk to my children alone", said Eunice.

After Oliver and Cynthia's dates left, Cynthia hugged her mother and asked her what was wrong.

"Cynthia, Oliver, I have decided that if your father does not come back in the next 24 hours, I will begin looking for a divorce lawyer. Your father just hit me a few minutes ago. I was so afraid I let him go out and drink again", explained Eunice.

"Mother how Dad could do such a thing to you! Are you hurt mother?" asked a concerned and outraged Oliver.

"My cheek stings a bit Oliver, but I'll be fine", said Eunice.

"Mother, I'm so glad you want to leave him. He's such a jerk", said Cynthia.

"So both of you are fine with divorce?" asked Eunice.

"Of course mother!" Oliver and Cynthia replied in unison.

Two days later Horace called to tell Eunice he wanted a divorce. When Eunice had told him that she was going to divorce him, he seemed quite pleased. He ended the conversation by saying, "I'll see you soon." Eunice hoped that after the divorce proceedings were over, she would never see Horace again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eunice Douglas had never been one to share details about her life with her friends, but after Horace had left she felt she vented with her friends and her family a lot. It felt good to tell everyone what had happened. She never knew her friends cared about her so much. She had been going to church more often as well. Her minister even took the time to listen to her story. Eunice was so glad that so many people were willing to listen to her. It had been a year since Horace had separated and she was now legally divorced. The day was also Cynthia's 16th birthday. Cynthia had just returned from school when she found her mother siting in the living room crying. Oliver was at his friend George Cooper's townhouse studying for his French exam.

"Mother what's wrong? You've been crying", asked Cynthia.

"Oh Cynthia I'll be fine. I probably should get going to Bible Study", said Eunice.

"Mother, are you sure you will be fine?", asked Cynthia.

"Of course dear, the scripture and the fellowship of those women is what I need now. Happy Birthday, dear. I'll see you later", said Eunice before giving Cynthia a hug.

Once Eunice was at church for bible study, her friends noticed her distress.

"Hello Eunice, how are you doing?", asked the minister's wife and bible study leader, Emma.

"I've been better and I hope this study will bring me some comfort", said Eunice.

"I hope so too Eunice. I'm here if you need to talk after the study", said Emma giving Eunice a hug.

"Thank you Emma", said Eunice.

During this session of the study, Mathew chapter 11 was being discussed. As soon as verses 28-30 were read, Eunice felt the words in the verses spoke to her," "Come to me, all you that are weary and are carrying heavy burdens, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you, and learn from me; for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For my yoke is easy, and my burden is light."

"Before we start with those study questions, I want you to know that I think those words were just what I needed to hear now. I'm so grateful that I came to study today", said Eunice.

"Yes it is wonderful how God can provide us with the words we need to hear", said Eunice's close friend Harriet.

After the study Emma took time to listen to Eunice vent.

"Oh Emma, I know I should be glad that the divorce is final, but that horrible memory of what happened a year ago keeps on haunting me. Did I ever tell you exactly what happened the night Horace left?"

"Oh Eunice has it been exactly a year now?", asked Emma.

"Yes, it has. It's been a year since I saw him with Balance. Oh Emma I saw how he looked in her eyes when he thought I wasn't looking. It was then that I believed he loved her. Then that night he denied he loved her. He was in such a hurry to go out and drink, I thought he might have plans to go be with her. So I blocked the doorway and he shouted and cursed at me. I refused to move, he yelled and cursed again. Then he hit me. He had never struck me before and I never thought he'd strike me. Oh Emma, I was so afraid. I can't stop thinking about him hitting me and me letting him go, probably to be with his mistress", said Eunice sobbing.

"Oh Eunice anniversaries can be very difficult times. It's all right to cry. Here take my handkerchief", said Emma.

"Today is Cynthia's 16th birthday and I don't feel like celebrating. I suppose I'll feel better when I go home and have some cake. Oliver has been so supportive, though. I'm sure he'll give me some comforting. Even when he was four years old he wanted to make me feel better", said Eunice.

"I'm sure Cynthia will understand how you feel. Oliver is such a nice young man. I will miss seeing him when he goes to Harvard this fall", said Emma.

"I think I will too, although I won't miss him talking about his silly dream he has about becoming a farmer. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me again, said Eunice.

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for. I'll continue to pray for the family, Eunice", said Emma.

Eunice left thankful for how the scriptures gave her comfort and that her church friends cared about her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was December 7, 1941 and Eunice was getting ready for a meeting of the Metropolitan Opera Board of Trustees when the phone rang.

"Hello Eunice, this is William. We've been attacked. I'd much rather listen to the radio to hear what's going on. I've decided to cancel the meeting", said William.

"What? Who has been attacked? William are they re-airing War of the Worlds? I'll never forget when you called me from your house at Sans Point and ask if the Martians had attacked the Met. That goodness Oliver and I had heard the disclaimer at the beginning of the broadcast", said Eunice.

"Eunice the Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor. I think war may be declared", said William.

"They've attacked where?"

"A Naval Base in Hawaii, Pearl Harbor", said William.

"Oh dear! How horrible! I will defiantly have the radio on the rest of the day. I'm sure this means war. Goodbye William", said Eunice.

"Bye, Eunice", said William

Eunice spent the rest of the day glued to the radio. That evening she called her children. Cynthia was a Freshman at Radcliffe, who planned on majoring in English. Oliver was a Junior majoring in Political Science before he'd go on to Law School. Cynthia had brought up the fact that she was terrified about the possibility of her boyfriend going off to war. When Eunice called Oliver the first thing she did was make sure he didn't have a wild 21st.

"Oliver, when I called you on your birthday, you said you were just going to have one glass of wine. I want to make sure you didn't have any more than 2 glasses", said Eunice.

"Mother I had one glass of white wine with dinner. I do not want to become like father. I went out with Helen. Mother, have you heard about Pearl Harbor?"

"Yes, if you are drafted, don't join the Navy! Your father was in the Navy", said Eunice.

"I was going to join the air force Mother! It will be wonderful to fly over those farm fields!", said Oliver.

"Oh Oliver! Stop talking about farming. I think the air force would be wonderful, though. I have a feeling our president will declare war soon", said Eunice.

"So do I, mother. I'm going to read some more for a class. I promise I'll call you soon", said Oliver

"Have a good rest of the day dear, and do call me as soon as you hear a war declaration", said Eunice.

The next day Eunice had the radio on when she heard that President Roosevelt was going to address a joint session of Congress. It was the official declaration of war against Japan. Eunice decided she would call Oliver later in the evening. As she head off to Bible study she prayed for her family and the nation. She remembered how worried she had been when Horace had gone to war.

At Bible Study there was a lot of discussion among anxious mothers and wives about war. They spent a lot of time praying before reading the 23rd Psalm and discussing it.

After Eunice had dinner she called her children and again discussed war.

"Oliver you must keep me updated about everything. I am so worried about you going to war. I know I should be calm and pray, but I'm so nervous", said Eunice.

"Mother would it help if you knew that I'll pray for you? "Asked Oliver.

"Oh, would you dear? Thank you dear", said Eunice.

After calling Cynthia and trying to comfort her daughter who was worried about the possibility of her boyfriend going to war, which wasn't easy to do because Eunice was so scared herself. That night she cried, prayed and even sang a few hymns. She knew she could get through this with God's help.


End file.
